RubyWikiDownloader
}} RubyWikiDownloader (RWD) is a Ruby script that allows you to download images from one wiki and, if needed, upload them to your/another wiki. Requirements and Version All requirements are listed on the script's GitHub page. Current version is 1.1.2. If you discover a problem/bug, feel free to start an issue or write on the author's message wall. Config When you first start the script, it will create a config file config.json with the following content: { "nickname": "Your nickname here", "password": "Your password here", "script_lang": "en", "wikiname": { "from": "community", "to": "ru.community", "page": "" }, "list": "filelist.txt", "comment": "Uploading image", "text": "", "direct": false } To make the script work properly, please fill the config out correctly. Do not forget about commas. How to * The first two parameters should be easy to add - they are your or your bot's login and password. * script_lang: the parameter for the language that will be used in script. If not specified, the script will use English by default. * wikiname ** from: name of the wiki from where we will take images; ** to: name of the wiki to where we will upload images; ** page: name of the page from where the Helper function will take the list of images that are being used; * list: filename for the list of images. In case if you have prepared lists of images' names, you can change this parameter. * comment: the text that will be in the summary. * text: the text that will be added as text of image. It could be categories, templates or whatever. * direct: can be only true or false. This parameter is responsible for if the images will be uploaded directly to your wiki ( wikiname -> to ) or just uploaded to your folder. Example of pre-filled config { "nickname": "The Jolly Roger", "password": "ItsNotMyPassword_#yolo", "script_lang": "en", "wikiname": { "from": "mlp", "to": "ru.mlp", "page": "Not Asking for Trouble/Gallery" }, "list": "filelist.txt", "comment": "Скриншоты эпизода Not Asking for Trouble", "text": "Category:Скриншоты эпизода Not Asking for Trouble", "direct": true } Menu Right now, the main menu contains 3 points (options): # Execute Main script that will start downloading; # Execute Helper scripts that will create list of images; # Reload config in case you modified it while the script was running Main The main script can be run via inputting number 1 and pressing enter. After that, the script will start to download images. The common progress of downloading will be in the title of your console. Info about all errors will be saved to file errors.log. Helper Number 2 is your friend if you're going to run the Helper function. Make sure you filled parameter page before running this! Once run, the script will ask you to check if the page is correct and submit it via pressing enter. After that, it will fetch the list of images and save the list to a file. RWD-uploading.png RWD-helper.png How can I help you with i18n? First of all, thanks for helping with translations or improving them. Second - feel free to write to the author or create a pull request on GitHub — the current i18n file (i18n.json) is being kept in the repository.